All Dolled Up
by TornAngelWings
Summary: Cloud Strife was not a happy camper at the moment. His boyfriend of three months, six days, 18 hours, 24 minutes, and 30 seconds, had been very busy recently. So busy, in fact, that they had not had a date for two weeks! AU. Firion/Cloud. 11/50.


**Dissclaimer: NO OWN D:**

**Cue Sparkles!**

Cloud Strife was not a happy camper at the moment.

His boyfriend of three months, six days, 18 hours, 24 minutes, and 30 seconds, had been very busy recently. So busy, in fact, that they had not had a date for two weeks! Two weeks! Poor little Cloud felt so lonely without Firion sitting next to him.

So lonely, in fact, that he was feeling pretty down. So down, in fact, that even Kuja noticed and asked him if he was okay earlier that day.

His boyfriend was a busy person. He had a lot of extra curricular activities to attend, Vice President duties, and children to tutor. Cloud understood that, but dammit shouldn't he get some attention too? Usually when Firion was too busy to take Cloud out on dates, he'd leave him a flowery note or a wild rose, but it wasn't the case this time.

Cloud was lying across his bed, his nose buried in his arm. He let out a loud sigh, so loud that Squall's head actually snapped up from its position bent over his homework.

"Cloud," Tidus began, strolling casually over to Cloud's bed, "me and Squall have been talking. We think you need to take action."

"Mrrmmph." Cloud replied, not looking up.

"Squall came up with the INGENIUS plan that you show up to the Student Council meeting. They are open meetings, after all." Tidus grinned ear to ear. "Me 'n Squall could dress ya up all cute."

"I'm getting the feeling you two enjoy using me as your personal doll…" Cloud muttered, narrowing his eyes but sitting up, ready to go along with their plan. After all, what could go wrong?

An hour later Cloud was standing outside of the meeting room, all dolled up, so to speak. Tidus had forced him into one of Squall's spare leather jacket and a pair of Cloud's old stonewashed jeans. Meanwhile Squall had run to Sephiroth's room to steal a pair of boots for the blonde to wear. Tidus put the finishing touches on Cloud's outfit by giving him one of his plain purple tee-shirts to wear under his open jacket. Cloud proceeded to shyly open the door after a moment's hesitation.

Inside was a few empty chairs for the visiting students to sit in and a huge wooden desk where the Stuco members sat, debating an upcoming fundraiser.

Firion was sitting next to a man whom Cloud had seen a few times around school- his name was Warrior of Light. He was the President. His bf (that's pronounced bffffff) was the Vice President. Next to him was the Secretary, Terra, then the Treasurer, a first year who went by the name of Onion Knight. Warrior of Light was slamming his fist down on the table, arguing quietly with Cloud's year's representative, Bartz, who was sitting in one of the guest chairs up in front.

"Head Misstress Cosmos will never allow it!" Warrior of Light was exclaiming, uncharacteristically. Firion was nodding in agreement. He sure looked handsome today…

"Cloud? Is that you?" Firion squinted suddenly in his direction, interrupting the meeting. "Cloud! What are you doing here?" Was it just him, or did Firion sound annoyed?

"I-I uh…" Cloud began sheepishly fiddling with the zipper on his jacket.

"Cloud. Please leave. I will speak to you later." Cloud's eyes snapped up and widened when he realized that it had indeed been Firion, his polite boyfriend, who had ordered that he left.

"Oh…okay." Cloud turned, nearly running from the room. His sky blue eyes filled with tears that burned. Firion…he was too busy. Too important. Cloud wasn't worth it. He turned a corner blindly and ran past Kuja, who was snogging his brother in the hallway. He had to get away, far, far away from everyone. Cloud needed to have a good old fashioned cry session.

Cloud found himself outside at the academy gates. He curled up in the corner and rested his face in his knees.

"Cloud..?" Cloud looked up after a few moments of silence to see Firion standing in front of him, his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you at the meeting. I didn't expect to see you there. You…erm…caught me off guard. I understand that my attitude was unacceptable, and I understand if you do not forgive me. But these are for you." He pulled a bouquet of wild roses from behind his back and laid them on the ground infront of Cloud's feet. "My Wild Rose…I am deeply sorry."

"Don't be. I forgive you." Cloud stood and kissed Firion shyly on the lips. The man chuckled and pulled Cloud closer and deepened the kiss.

"Thanks for putting up with me."

**UTTER CRAP. This fanfic is utter crap. But it had to be written. It was calling out to me. And Tobi blackmailed me. -_-**

**The prompt was flower and the word I used was doll. Lol. This is 11/50 for the 50/50 Dictionary Challenge, and its for the Wallmarket contest. coughTOBIcough**

**R & R, if you would please.**

**Love and Rockets,**

**TornAngelWings**


End file.
